Captain Hook
'Captain James Bartholemew Hook '''is the main antagonist of Disney Junior animated TV series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. ''Captain Hook is voiced by Corey Burton. Personality Hook's persona hasn't changed much since the films. He's still the greedy pirate captain with a mean streak a mile wide and a thirst for treasure. Some things have changed, however. Most of Hook's crew have vanished, all except Mr. Smee. His new help include two new pirates, Sharky and Bones. The rough edges of Hook's personality have smoothed out somewhat. He is still hot-tempered and a little cranky, but he and Smee are much closer, and he even shows fondness for Sharky and Bones. Appearance Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hook wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. Background Much of Hook's past has been revealed in the series, where it is revealed that the captain had a rather miserable childhood. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a pirate by his mother, Mama Hook, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, Captain Hook was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training, and seemed hopeless for many years. It was also revealed that he was heavily ostracized by others as a child, as he explains to Mr. Smee several times throughout the series, resulting in him spending most of his childhood hated and alone. These are all prime factors in the reasons for Captain Hook's undeniable cruelty. Role in the series In the series, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are the main antagonists that Hook's pirate rival Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for treasure. After Peter Pan left Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Usually, Hook can be found searching for treasure. While he searches for treasure every now and then; he usually intends to steal someone else's instead. Instead of his previous crew, Hook's latest crew consists of himself, Smee and two new pirates known as Sharky and Bones. As mentioned, Hook's main objective throughout the series is to collect as much treasure as possible, even if it means stealing it from someone else. To achieve this goal, Hook often uses one of his special hooks, created for treasure hunting. Some of the hooks include a propeller hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. Hook's mother, known as Mama Hook, made a special appearance in the series, later becoming a recurring character. The episode Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty introduced Red Jessica, a swashbuckling pirate gal that Captain Hook fell in love with, though she is apparently unaware of his affections. Whenever something goes wrong, Hook would exclaim "Blast!'. Throughout the series, it is also revealed that Captain Hook is rather infamous throughout the Never Sea. As several characters encountered by the Jake and his crew all seem to have some history with the villainous captain, though it's always a negative one. Various other pirate characters such as the daring Captain Flynn and the regal Pirate Princess all have shown to have a hatred for Hook proceeding their respective debut episodes. Interestingly enough, Hook himself never seems to recognize them.Hook is also given a rival villain known as Beatrice Le Beak, a French pirate gal who plunders and pillages citizens of the Never Sea, as well, even villainous pirates such as Hook. Relationships Jake Jake is Hook's main pirate rival. To some extent, Hook is shown to be jealous of Jake. Hook is forever stealing Jake's toys and prized possessions. Hook is not up-to-date on the names of popular toys, often giving them obvious names, such as "wheely-rolly thing" instead of skateboard, or "surfy thing" instead of surfboard. Despite their differences, Hook and Jake are shown to work together on occasions, sometimes without the Captain's knowledge. In "Hooked", Jake worked behind the scenes to help Hook get the Ruby Heart of Hearts for Red Jessica. Other times, Hook is aware of Jake's assistance, such as in the episode, "Hook and the Itty-Biity Kitty". Hook is often reluctant to accept the help of the "puny pirates", but has thanked them on occasion. Izzy Hook finds Izzy a threat to his schemes with her pixie dust allowing Jake and his mateys the means to escape was they reclaim the treasure Hook stole.In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Once Jake and Izzy are trap in one of Peter's pirate booby traps by mistake, Hook gloats believing no one can stop him from getting away with the treasure not even acknowledging Cubby and Skull as a threat.In the episode "Treasure of the Tides",Izzy joins Marina, Stormy and the mermaids to find the Treasure of the Tides held at Hidden Cove,Izzy gives her pixie dust to Jake, Cubby and Skully who are journeying to the cove on foot.Without her pixie dust Hook believes Izzy is no longer a threat to him. Cubby Unlike Jake and Izzy Hook originally didn't see Cubby as much of a threat to his schemes,Cubby is also at times the more fearful of Captain Hook.As revealed in the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Hook doesn't consider Cubby and Skully a threat.It wasn't until Cubby manage to outwit Hook aboard the Jolly Roger Hook sees Cubby differently. Like the other pirates, Cubby is greatly annoyed by Hook's thieving ways but won't hesitate to help the Captain when needed. Skully Skully has a tense relationship with Hook, often referring to him as "Ol' Feather Hat". Skully reveals his disdain for the Captain through cold glares and prolonged silences.In the episode Captain Hook is Missing!,Skully was quick to decline to help Hook's crew find their missing captain.Hook thinks little of Skully as well similar to Cubby as seen in the episode The Emerald Coconut.In the episode Happy Hook Day!,Hook couldn't understand why Jake and his crew would waste gifts on Skully. However in Captain Hook's Parrot,Captain Hook wants to have his own pet, so he and his crew capture Skully during a game of hide-and-seek with Jake and his Crew. Sharky and Bones Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. Sharky and Bones have also known to slack off from there various chores aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing music as seen in the episode "Escape from Belch Mountain". In "Peter's Musical Pipes". Captain Hook get fed up with them duo not completing their chorse forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the puny pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Never Bird It is currently unknown when or how Captain Hook met the Never Bird.Hook decides to summon her in the episode "Never Say Never!", Hook orders her to steal Izzy's hipster twister hoop so that he can replace his destroyed ship 's steering wheel. After she successfully retrieves it, she decide to betrays Hook and takes the twister hoop for herself to Never Ever Peak Mountain.By the end of the end of the episode the Never Bird has become allies of Jake and his crew. In "The Golden Egg", Hook attempts to steal the golden egg Jake and his crew discover the Never Bird tries to stop Hook from capturing the egg but she is capture as well.But this short lived as Hook and Smee try to make their escape across bay on turtle back that quickly submerge in defiant to Hook's losing both the golden egg and the Never Bird to Jake and his crew. Mr. Smee Mr. Smee is still Hook's loyal first mate and best friend accompanying the captain on various hunts for treasure, they are extremely close, with Smee saving Hook's life on a regular basis.Hook is still short tempered with Smee bumbling and never lessons to Smee's desires to leave Jake and his crew alone.But Hook appreciate his first mate as seen in It's a Pirate Picnic!,after Captain Hook steals Cubby's map to Butterfly Bluff thinking it leads to a buried treasure, Smee becomes separated from Hook and his crew only to find Jake and his crew as they attempt to stop Hook.However Hook spots Smee from afar joining Jake's crew believing Smee has betrayed him.It wasn't until Jake and his friends accompanied by Smee reached Butterfly Bluff, Smee was able to explain he got lost and Jake and his crew help him find Hook, resourcing he'd never leave his best cap'n. However the duo friendship has been tested in the episode Ahoy, Captain Smee!,Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. It wasn't until Hook saved Smee's life during a treasure hunt that the first mate decided to return Hook to commands. Mama Hook Hook adores his mother and even as adult still make her happy. Mama Hook has a very sweet relationship with Hook. As his mother, she naturally loves him, but she doesn't approve of his sneaky thieving nature seen in her debut in Mama Hook Knows Best!, when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. In the episode "The Mystery Pirate!", a Mystery Pirate swipes Jake's sword and Captain Hook's Hook, forcing both pirate crews to team up to get their belongings.After a long chase with the help of Izzy and her pixie dust Mama Hook was revealed to be the Mystery Pirate in order to teach her son a lesson of how it feels to have something he treasures taken away from him for a change.In the episode "Where's Mama Hook?", Captain Hook fears that his mother is lost in Dark Valley with the help of Jake and his crew splint into teams to find her.But by the end of the episode Mama Hook ends up rescuing everyone else. In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby",James was reluctant to try and find a hobby for himself seeing it as waste of time when he could be hunting for treasure, but Mama Hook assured him that if he gets a hobby, he might find treasure faster. Red Jessica Like with Mama Hook,Red Jessica shows another side to Hook character.Its currently unknown when or how they met but after that faithful day Hook develop a crush on her.During the course of the series Hook has been struggling ever since to win her affection.In the episode "Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty." , Red Jessica calls for Captain Hook's presence, much to the lovestruck captain's delight. However, although Hook thought it would be romance centered, it was actually for Hook to watch over her kitten Rosie. Once Red Jessica returned, she was delighted to see that Hook has taken a liking to her kitten and decided to introduce him to her other "kitty", her tiger Sasha much to Hook's fears. In the episode "Hooked !" Red Jessica joins Captain Hook on a treasure hunt for the Ruby Heart of Hearts.Seeing his chance to make a good impression on his beloved pirate gal Hook orders his crew to stay behind while Hook and Jessica search for the ruby. Once Hook and Jessica finally made it to the Ruby Heart of Hearts the trail crumbled under their feet leaving and gorge between the two pirates Red Jessica is sadden and headed back to her ship, Captain Hook refused to give up muscling enough courage he attempts to retrieve the treasure, however the floor give way sending Hook falling to his doom until the captain is recused by Izzy and her pixie dust allowing Hook to fly over the gorge and retrieving the treasure for Red Jessica. During the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond", they officially became a couple. Peter Pan Hook despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to Tick-Tock the Crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Hook has been constantly battling in the hope that one day he'll rid himself of that "Blasted Boy". While Peter did not make an appearance in the series in Season One, Peter has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. In the episode the The Key to Skull Rock,Jake and his crew receive a message and a skeleton key from Peter Pan. The key would unlock something exciting Skull Rock,Hook was determined to uncover the treasure Pan maybe hiding in Skull Rock. In the episode the Emerald Coconut, Hook overhears Jake and his friends searching for the treasure of the name another treasure Peter hidden on Never Land with various booby-traps to keep it safe from Captain Hook. In the episode Rock the Croc!,Jake and his crew receive a message in a bottle from Peter Pan leading to Pan's private oasis Pirate's Plunge. Meanwhile on Never Land the heat was taking its tole on Captain Hook, when he overhears Jake and his crew arrive on Never Land searching for Pirate's Plunge. Hook knew of Pan's private paradise to beat the heat but he was never able to find it and desired to claim Pans private paradise for himself.In the episode After stealing Jake's Sword in attempt open the stone door by using Jake's sword. It wasn't until the episode special Peter Pan Returns, Both Hook and Peter reunited,After being tormented by Pan's shadow Hook knew that his hated nemeses had return to Never Land. With the aid of his crew Hook manage to capture the mischievous shadow.head to Never Land on the search for Peter's shadow when they reach Shipwreck Beach they find a message from Captain Hook learning that he has captured Peter Pan's shadow and if they want it back they'd have to venture to Buccaneer's Bluff.Pan and his pirate team confronted Captain Hook and his crew. Hook inform them he'll only return Peter's shadow if he'd leave Never Land and never return and take Jake and his crew along with him. Peter rejects the offer resulting into Hook and his crew taking the shadow to The Valley of Shadows. Unfortunately for Hook, Peter and Jake arrive on time. Instead, Hook decides to sink the shadow to the bottom of the Never Sea. Using Bucky, Peter Jake and the crew catches up to the Jolly Roger. A battle follows including events such as Izzy, Cubby and Skully getting trapped under the sail and Jake grabbing the chest with Peter's shadow inside but his vest is caught by Captain Hook's hook, the fight ends with the shadow being reattached to Peter, the villains falling overboard, and the crocodile chasing after them. In the special Jake Saves Bucky, after Hook uses every trick in the book and wins the race!, Jake and his crew summon Peter Pan to help get Bucky Back.Peter sneaks aboard the Jolly Roger to reclaim the other half of the Pirate Code scroll.Peter confronts Hook once Jake and his crew return from the Island of Bell with the golden bell allowing the young pirate team to reclaim Bucky once more.At the end of the special Hook is accidentally set off the various gadgets aboard the Jolly Roger sending the captain soaring into the air were he is mocked by Pan leaving Never Land,Pan offer to help Hook,Hook refuses. Peter's help, resulting in Hook plummeting into the Never Sea where Tick-Tock Croc was waiting for him. Tick-Tock the Crocodile Tick-Tock Croc is one of Captain Hook's oldest and most feared enemies in Never Land. After acquiring a taste for the captain when Peter Pan chopped off Hook's left hand and fed it to him. The croc constantly pursues Hook everywhere, hoping to get another taste of him.Fortunately for Hook the croc swallowed a ticking alarm clock that warns Captain Hook by the tick-tock sound emitting from within the Crocodile. This has become something of a trademark for Tick-Tock Croc, foreshadowing his arrival much to Hook's horror and humiliation. To make matters worse Captain Hook also finds himself venturing into Crocodile Creek, the very lair of Tick-Tock in his quest for treasure in the episode. "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Hook even had to sneak through the croc's lair to reach the Valley of Shadows, to set his revenge plan against Peter Pan into motion in "Peter Pan Returns". In the episode "Rock the Croc!",Tick-Tock accidentally eats the map to Pan's private oasis after Hook tries to steal it from Jake.Hook now find himself torn between his quest for treasure and his fear of the crocodile as he attempts to reclaim the map. In the episode "Captain Who?",After falling head first into the Forget-Me Flowers, Captain Hook forgets he is the captain of his crew,so Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory, so they take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups knew if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock Croc. In the episode "Tick Tock Trap",Captain Hook hires Brewster the Beast Trapper to rid Never Land of Tick-Tock once and for all,allowing him to claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek.This is short lived once Brewster learns of Hook's true motives, thanks to Jake and his crew.Brewster release the crocodile back into the creek and capturing Hook leaving him dangling over the creek at the mercy of Tick-Tock who attempts to devour the captain. Beatrice Le Beak Beatrice Le Beak is Hook's plundering pirate rival and has been proven to be a sneakier crook then even Hook in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" she swipes the Jolly Roger from Hook and his crew command and later evade capture by stealing one of Hook's Whirly-Hooks. In the episode "Pirate Pals", Captain Hook decide to pay his beloved Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Isle. Much Hook surprise Beatrice Le Beak was their.Hook desperately tries to warn Red Jessica sneaky reputation but Red Jessica didn't believe him. Later when Beatrice show her true colors casting Red Jessica out of Crimson Castle as she makes off with Red Jessica's art collection.Beatrice is later thwarted by Red Jessica and the combined forces of Hook and Jake's crew. At the end of the episode Beatrice is last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island but Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode Mystery of the Missing Treasure!,Captain Hook overhears Le Beak stole Jake's Team Treasure Chest and offered his assistance to help the young pirate reclaim their treasure chest but this was merely a rues so he could snatch up the treasure for himself.While Jake his crew confronted Beatrice Le Beak, Captain Hook attempt to make his escape with the treasure chest Beatrice soon become aware of Hook's scheme. While the two greedy pirates battle for control of the treasure chest Izzy use her pixie dust to lift the treasure chest out of Le Beak and Hook's grasp allowing Jake and his crew to control of the the Team Treasure Chest once more. In the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ",Hook and Beatrice Le Beak compete in a Sneaky Snook-Off to determine who the true sneaky crook in Never Land.After Beatrice beats Hook during the first challenge a frog emerges from the brush scaring Le Beak.Giving Captain Hook the advantage in the second contest crossing through Frog Hollow first.Gaining Hook the victory.Beatrice was furious at Hook's dirty trick as he mocks Le Beak's fear of frogs.Beatrice soon learns the perfect revenge thanks to Mr. Smee accidentally revealing Hook's fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Captain Flynn Captain Flynn is the most famous pirate to ever sail the Never Sea, much to Captain Hook's dismay. To pirates, and the inhabitants of Never Land altogether, Flynn is viewed as a heroic celebrity having many fans and admirers. Nanny Nell Nanny Nell is Captain Hook’s no-nonsense childhood nanny.As Nanny Nell revealed during her debut in the episode of same name, she help Mama Hook take care of James when he was a child.Hook has very fond memories of Nanny Nell and was please to welcome her abroad the Jolly Roger when she payed him a visit on his mother behalf. Queen Coralie Hook doesn't care for the mermaid queen ever since their first encounter in Jake's Royal Rescue,Hook tried to use the queen as a ransom to gain access to the mermaid vast riches,But the Queen ego and constant mispronouncing his name was to much for him to bare that he allow Jake and his crew to rescue much to their confusion. In the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice,Hook wanted to perform a concert to the inhabits of Never Land about himself when he learns Queen Coralie was set to host and preform her own concert at Mermaid Lagoon but come down with laryngitis right before the concert begins.Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa-La-La Falls would restore the queens voice,Hook refused to be upstaged by the mermaid queen conspired to thwart Jake and his crew effort.Hook almost gets away with his plot until his mother intervene revealing she and Queen Coralie are friends,Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie, restoring her voice.In the Sleeping Mermaid,Captain Hook was the only one who could break the sleeping spell on Queen Coralie, Hook refuse to help the Coralie, but with a little help from Marina using a large pearl as a reward Hook agreed to assist. Playing with Skully Captain Hook is mention by Skully quite a lot in the spinoff usually as the culprit behind various problems in the shorts.In the final episode "Pulley Hook", Hook makes a psychical appearance and as a twist Skully ask the viewers help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to reach a treasure on a faraway island. Theme Park Character Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Captain Hook appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest and flee to Never Land.While on the island Hook tries various means to open the chest from trying to guess the magic words to picking the lock with his hook but all failed.At the climax, Hook refuses to give up the chest, but Skully reminds everyone that only the Tick-Tock Croc can scare Hook, thus giving Jake the idea to mimic the croc's tick-tocking noise to scare Hook off. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Captain Hook appears in the live musical stage show again accompanied by his scurvy crew searching for a means to unlock the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Captain Hook knew Jake and his crew were also on the search for the treasure of the volcano.Using his Fishing Rod-hook the captain steals Cubby's map before fleeing into the Never Land jungle with his crew. Later aboard the Hook assured of his victory gloats as he crew sing about the him.After the song Smee tries to inform Hook that the volcano will only reveal itself to a great pirate hero.Hook was well a aware of the legend and demanded Smee point believing that he's the hero.Smee nervously replied he meant Jake,much to Hook's anger. Jake and his crew sneak aboard the Jolly Rodger but Hook knew Jake would attempt to reclaim the map.Hook prepared a trap waiting for him.With Jake sealed in a cage with in the crows nest. With Jake taken care of Hook's victory was assured until Hook soon hears the ominous ticking of the crocodile's approaching the captain panics about the deck of his ship as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks Hook out cold as he open the door.Unaware of his action Smee believes Hook's taking a nap. When Hook finally awakens from his unexpected nap he witness not just Jake free from his trap but also Peter Pan aboard his ship.Hook commence sword fight with Peter during the chaos Peter Pan summons his shadow to assist him keep distracted allow Pan to subdue the captain with a net allowing Jake and his crew to flee back aboard Bucky before leaving.Hook finally frees himself from the net and order his to follow the the puny pirates.Hook soon catches up to Jake and his crew and with the assistance of the Jolly Roger's coconut cannon knocks Jake and his crew off course.With his advantage Captain Hook and crew continue the search for the treasure but the captain soon becomes frustrated the volcano hasn't revealed itself or the treasure to him. Hook soon hear the ominous ticking of the Tick-Tock Croc who emerges out of the brush attempting to devour him.Jake and his crew soon arrived to rescue the captain from the hungry crocodile using Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook safe with his crew once more reluctantly thanks Jake and his crew for saving him. Episode Appearances As the series main antagonist Captain Hook has ''appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Gallery Trivia *Hook's full name was revealed to be James Bartholomew Hook in the episode, "Mama Hook Knows Best!". *In the episode "Never Say Never!" , it is revealed that Hook occasionally gets seasick despite being a pirate captain.A Similar case accrued in the episode "Hooked Together!" Hook claims he get seasick while crawling backwards. * In the episode "Big Bug Valley!" reveals Captain Hook suffer from Arachnophobia (a fear of spiders). * In the episode "The Never Night Star", reveals Captain Hook suffer from Ophidiophobi (a fear of snakes). Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Funny Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Magic Users Category:Witches